A crazy adventure
by Keith York
Summary: a oliver and company giantess story, rated T for vore at the end. But Jenny and Oliver have some slight twists to their names, because my teacher did not want me copyrighting anything. enjoy!


**A Crazy Adventure**

By Keith York

Jenny Skaggs/Main Character

Kyle York/Main Character

Sykes/main Villain

Once upon a time in the crowded, cold, city of New York, There was a poor boy named Kyle. He lived on the alleyways of New York City. He closed his eyes when he walked, so nobody would see the tears. He was poor because his mom and dad had passed away and nobody wanted him.

One day he was walking in the alleyway by the street when he mistakenly trodded upon the legs of a magician. The magician woke up with a shout. "You gutter slime! I'll teach you to walk on me!" the magician pointed and said something in Latin. The boy closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. When no blow came, he opened his eyes, and he screamed when he saw that he had been shrunk! The boy saw the magician raise his foot to step on him. The boy ran out on the street, dodging the thousands of feet and car wheels. Then one car stopped and a driver came out to dump his wine glass. Kyle ran to the car as fast as he could. He crawled on the seat and curled up so no one would see him. He heard the seat scrunch up above him. He looked and saw a huge hand reach down to grab him. He tried to get away but it was too late, the hand lifted him up high in the air. He turned around to look in the face of…. A 13-yr. old girl. The girl smiled at him, showing her white, perfect, teeth. Kyle, seeing the teeth and fearing the worst, passed out in her hand. The girl tucked him in her jacket pocket and waited to head home.

An hour later, the girl headed up to her room. She took Kyle out of her pocket and, ever so carefully, she set Kyle's unconscious body on her bed and sat down next to him. She held him aloft in her hand and, just then, Kyle woke up. "HELP ME!" Kyle screamed. "Relax!" the girl, said. "I'm not going to eat you or anything." The girl looked puzzled as she said, "who are you?" Kyle said "my name is Kyle, yours?" "My name is Jennifer Lynn Skaggs." "What happened to me?" Kyle wondered. Jenny said**, ****"Wait here, Kyle."** "My butler wants me for something." As Jenny walked away, Kyle saw a fuzzy orange ball. "What is that orange furball?" asked Kyle. "That's Olivia, my kitten." Jenny disappeared down the stairs. The kitten awoke a second later. The kitten yawned and then saw Kyle. "Hi!" "Who are you?" asked Olivia. "M….My name is Kyle." "Jenny rescued me from death and took me in" **"Really?"** Kyle closed his eyes' expecting the worst. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. Olivia was smiling. "Welcome Kyle!" Well the two became friends, just like that. They talked for a little while.

Just then, Jenny came up stairs. "Hey, Kyle." Do you and Olivia want to come downstairs and watch me practice?" "Practice on what?" asked Kyle. Jenny smiled. "Why, on my guitar , of course!"

**Chapter 2**

Jenny sat down on the stool and scooted up to the guitar. Kyle sat with Olivia on the piano lid. Jenny pulled up a sheet of music and sat it on another stool. As soon as Jenny's fingers started strumming the strings,, music from heaven rang in the air. Kyle was entranced, by how beautiful, the music was .as Jenny finished, Kyle was in _tears_ "Well Kyle, what you say?" "Do you want to live with me?" Kyle wiped away the tears and said, "Yes!" "I'll stay with you!" Jenny swept up Kyle in a tight hug. Kyle had never been happier. Everyday was filled with joy and love coming from Jenny and then friendship and sisterly love coming from Olivia. Every morning they all woke up at 3:00 in the morning to watch Vh1 classic on the T.V. Kyle found out that Jenny and Olivia were big Metallica and Iron Maiden fans. If you went into the Skaggs home, you would probably catch Jenny, Kyle, and Olivia in the living room, banging their heads to "Enter Sandman" or "The Trooper." Kyle would be air guitaring with Jenny while Olivia pretended to be the insane drummer. Kyle had a swell three months with Jenny. Then, an old enemy of Jenny came back for a little revenge.

**Chapter 3**

The elevator pinged as John stepped out. He wiped his brow. "Man" he thought, "I'm going to meet Sykes" He was nervous, Sykes himself called his house and asked for him personally. He walked in through Sykes's door. He was sitting in a chair, talking on the phone and building a model of a Stealth Bomber fighter plane. Sykes looked up and smiled and said "ahh! John, hang on a second and I will be right with you." John sat down on a soft chair and waited patiently. Finally Sykes hung up the phone and called John towards his desk. He shook is hand and sat back down. John looked around and said "Were is Killer and Desecrater?" Sykes face turned angry and said "Dead" "I'm sorry about that boss, they were good dogs." "Yes they were." "Their lives were taken by a spoiled little girl." "Taken from life just as harsh as my legs were taken." He looked up and John and said "She had a kitten with her that she loved very much." "I want you to go to her house and steal her kitten Olivia." "Then I will hold him ransom until they pay enough money for me to build them a tomb!" "Now go and don't come back without the kitten!" John walked away. Just as he reached the door, Sykes then said "If you fail me John, I will make you suffer just as much as she will."

**Chapter 4**

Kyle stirred in his sleep. Something did not feel right. He looked up. Olivia was not in bed and neither was Jenny. She was standing by the window reading something. Kyle got up and walked towards the edge of her bed and hollered for her. Jenny looked over at him and said, "hang on a minute Kyle." Kyle then noticed that Jenny's eyes were wet with tears. "What happened Jenny?" "Someone took Olivia" "Who?" asked Kyle. Jenny thought for a moment. As she thought, her face got tight with rage and anger, as she screamed "SYKES!" Then she swooped up Kyle and started to squeeze! "No…jenny….let…go. Cant….breathe." breathed Kyle. Jenny screamed in a new voice as she said "HE WILL SUFFER IN THE UNDREWORLD FOR ETERNITY!" "HE WILL DIE!" Just as Kyle started to lose his breath, Jenny loosened her grip on Kyle. Kyle gasped for breath as Jenny prepared to fight. She called Lucas and her girl-friends. Then she called on something else. She said in ancient Egyptian "Come to me!" then the room grew dark as

**Anubis** appeared in the room. He bowed respectfully and said "What do you wish my friend?" Jenny said "give me the power to use magic and one of your mighty Anubites to fight my enemy." "In payment, Oh, mighty one, I will give you his soul."

Anubis chuckled and said "do you want my warrior armed or unarmed?" Jenny laughed "unarmed, Anubis." "I don't want to kill them yet." Just then there was a knock on her front door. She looked out the window and saw her friends arriving.

Chapter 5

Hours later, Kyle sat in the darkness of Jenny's jacket pocket, wondering what might happen, who will win this fight, and what part will he play in the fight ahead. He was already pocket-sick, as when Jenny jumped, her pocket flew in the air then smashed hard against her hip and rear, giving poor Kyle a headache. Then he felt her slow down, then she eventually stopped. Then Kyle saw the pocket open and he was lifted out. Then he felt a growing sensation. Jenny had made him normal size. Jenny then explained why. "Kyle, you will be going with Riddick." She said as she motioned towards a tall man with dark glasses. Kyle suddenly felt uneasy, like this man had killed many. Kyle walked towards Richard uneasily. "H... Hi, I'm Kyle, great artist and used to be shrunk" stammered Kyle. Richard made a half smile and said "I'm Richard. Escaped convict and Murderer. Killed 13 men." Kyle frowned. He did kill someone, he thought, I better watch what I say from now on. Jenny must be serious about this fight, hiring a professional killer/fighter to help with this fight. He then looked around at all of the people and creatures she had asked to fight with them. Then he realized where he was. "Jenny, why are we at the dockyards?" She looked at him and said "this is where Sykes hides out." Kyle was given a walkie-talkie, and a baseball bat, and was sent on his way to the left side of the building. When he got there, he was surprised to see Olivia's cage right in front of him guarded by 10 heavily armed guards. Kyle's anger rose in seeing his sister in a cage. He looked at Riddick and whispered "You want to play the killing game?" Riddick looked at him and said "I'm the best, lets play." Kyle charged out and jumped on the shoulders of one of the goons and took him down. Riddick took the bat he was given and clothes-lined one of them. Kyle snatched up a sword and deflected a killing blow to his skull. Riddick then caught one of the goons in a choke-hold and put him to sleep. There were two goons left. Kyle walked up to them and punched them in the face. They fell. They rushed to Olivia's cage and rushed to free her. "Don't worry Olivia; you'll be out in a jiffy." Kyle said "I think not!" a deep voice said.

Chapter 6:

Kyle looked up and saw a well built man surrounded by 30 thugs. The man had a pistol in hand and his hostage was….. "Jenny!" Kyle screamed "your fight is done. You have lost." Sykes snarled as more of Jenny's troops rushed around a corner. "One more step and Jenny Dies!" he said. To make his point, Sykes pointed his gun up in the air and fired a shot. Everybody ducked from the shot. Then all of sudden, John came up behind Sykes and knocked him down. "What the hell are you doing John?" John stared down at his old boss. "Something I should have done along time ago! Your fucking crazy dude!" Sykes screamed "Kill THEM ALL!" His thugs swarmed to attack. Jenny's gang slammed into them and sent them flying. Kyle watched as Denise Johnson scissor-kicked one in the face. Then she sat on his face and started to punch him multiple times in the chest. Kyle chuckled and punched one of them in the gut and threw him down. The fight was over quick, Jenny had Sykes pinned. She got up and said "Sykes…..you took something from me, now I'm afraid I have to take something from you….Your Life." She then pointed to him and said something in Latin. Sykes shrunk to the size that Kyle was. Jenny picked him up and tucked him into her back pocket. She looked at the rest of the goons and said "I am in a good mood today, so the rest you will be spared." relief showed on all of the men's faces as they heard the good news. "But….You try this stuff anymore you will suffer the same fate your boss will face." Jenny then dismissed them. Then all of the fighters on their side left too. Jenny then re-shrunk Kyle and freed Olivia. Kyle rode on Olivia's shoulder the whole way home. They arrived at Jenny's House at 5:00 in the morning. Jenny set Sykes on the table and paced in the kitchen, plotting how to do the dirty deed. She left Kyle and Olivia to guard duty. Olivia sat on Syke's face and chest to keep him from running, while Kyle held Syke's now shrunken gun at Syke's head, daring him to do anything stupid. Jenny then came to the table. "Get off him Olivia." Olivia got up quickly. Jenny snatched up Sykes and held him to her face. Sykes saw Jenny's mouth and started to squirm in Jenny's grasp. "Sykes…I hope you like the inside of my stomach as much as I do." Jenny said with an evil screamed at those words. "NOOOOO!" "Please spare me!" But his screams were unheard as Jenny popped Sykes into her mouth and swallowed. Kyle watched the great bulge in her throat slide down and disappear behind her chest. Kyle could hear the man screaming with terror as he landed in her stomach. Kyle shuddered at the thought at what the villain thought as he went down her esophagus and into her stomach. Jenny was on the ground, weeping. "It's done" she said "It's done." She then looked up at Kyle and flashed a small smile. "Let's go to bed Kyle and Olivia." She said "We got a long day tomorrow."

To Be Continued…..?


End file.
